Doggy Treat
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Anko and Chocho enjoy an afterschool treat, with Akamaru as a guest... Warnings of MA, 'Doggy Loving', and some minor Minor... ... Copier!


**Doggy Treat**

ccc

After class; the joyous time of monotony and work being replaced with recreation, laziness… and food.

And Anko's office was a treasure trove of snacks and goodies and all manner of appetite! She often had buns or rice balls or some manner of hunger-fighting treats stashed away, but sometimes she would bring in actual food. Like today… Sweet bean soup, a side of dumplings, rice; everything that would appease her and her guest: Akimichi Chocho.

The chubby girl walked in, marveling at the spread laid out on the desk where the teacher sat. "You brought in a lot," Chocho observed, and Anko said it was to celebrate the end of the week. Chocho might've said that her father held similar customs… but BBQ was almost every night, especially when Mom messes up dinner.

Karui hated cooking, and she hated that her family loved to eat.

A step toward the food brought attention to a great mass of shaggy white fur behind Anko-sensei's desk; a mass that had two squinty eyes and floppy brown ears. "Isn't that Akamaru? What's he doing here?" Chocho glowered disapprovingly at the dog's humble presence. She hated dogs; always begging at her side when she was trying to eat in peace.

Anko just gave her jolly smile and waved Chocho to her seat. "I'm just watching him while Kiba trains a bitch," she said, which was polite code for 'Kiba is currently pounding your mom at home.'

Chocho harrumphed, but sat down anyway. She looked over, but Akamaru just let his big, lazy head rest. Entering his golden years, he hardly had the energy to bother with kids anymore. He personally liked being around Anko; no one's hands overfloweth with such bounty that it would wind up on the floor without complaint. He once snuck away from Kiba just to hide underneath Anko's booth in the BBQ just to get the morsels that didn't make it into her pudgy mouth! He owed his extra girth to her…

At once, following the customary thanks for food, Anko and Chocho began their meal. A spoon held aloft in one hand, waiting at the other shoved a dumpling into their mouths. Anko would make a fine guest at the Akimichi household, Chocho had said on more than one occasion.

But then came a pause when Chocho soup contained something… hard… and round. Her nose scrunched, and she picked from her puckered lips the curious thing; and that thing was diagnosed – by Anko's trained eye, no less – as an energy pill.

"What was that doing in the food?" griped Chocho.

Anko frowned and looked off to the side. "It was that Abarame Shino. He tries to sneak those into my food so that I'll get energy and be motivated to exercise more." She gestured aloofly. "Get rid of it."

And Chocho was more than happy to oblige. Shino-sensei was such a pain, always trying to trick his students into their assignments, thinking he was so smart. Let the dog have it, she thought while tossing it his way. And Akamaru, a dog who was made very fond of those soldier pills, saw it as a great treat; one he had not had in some time since Kiba retired him from combat.

His lazy tongue lulled out and caught the pill. And down his throat it went…

"Now, Chocho-chan, you must try these dumplings." Anko reached over, her great bulk hanging across the table and nearly knocking over the food. She grabbed some of the pastries and offered one to her guest, saying that it was divine. Chocho, of course, had higher standards and critiqued the overuse of certain ingredients and stuff.

During their gourmet banter, neither had saw – let alone expected – Akamaru to be on the prowl, breathing huskily and looking fifteen years younger! The pill had tightened up his muscles and burned away the excess fat and filled him to the brim with energy! But with no adversary in sight, well… there wasn't much other way to expel the vigor in a crammed room.

Anko should have changed her manner of outfit with the change of her figure, but she was never shy to show off whatever curves she might have to show. Leaning forward, her skirt struggled with her size and began to hike up over her backside. So, plus-size as she was, she wore very skimpy underwear.

Akamaru, red in fur, snorted, shook his head side-to-side, and went for it.

Chocho, noticing the movement behind her mealtime mentor, gasped out with a pointing finger. "Sensei! Watch out!" But it was all too late!

Akamaru lunged; Anko buckled; the inception was made complete in a single stride. Anko's tight pussy squelched as the doggy dick rammed up and stretched the celibate muscles until he collided – to shocking effect – with her cervical wall. He growled, having hoisted himself atop her wide frame yet finding her cavern unwilling to accept the entirety of his length. Already, the oz bone stiffened his well-seated erection, ensuring he would not slip out, though his knot – already fully-formed upon insertion – would not be able to dam up her passage.

Aside from the dog's very hot and very long cock wedging up her snatch, Anko found the discomfort of her underwear a troubling menace. Luckily, though his aim was true and quite remarkable – a Tenten-status accuracy – her thong slid off his narrow tip after he had almost stuffed it into her with the rest of him; this disruption, however, did bring about a terrible wedgie to her round backside.

"Oh my!" An innocent rice cookie crumbled in her tensing hands as the canine did his work and filled her out completely. Years of scandalous affairs and pleasurable interrogation, yet she'd not had one nearly this big! Thank goodness that eating after class always roused her, and after all, when Chocho left, she had planned to take out a different kind of treat from a hidden drawer.

Akamaru bypassed the courtesy of letting the guest leave first and already made his move. Maybe his ten-inch cock would not be fully embedded in his target, but he would make do with what he was able. His claws extending and scraping at the tender flesh of her thighs intermixed with fat and muscle, he staked his claim to her cunt.

Anko cringed with a shuddering grunt. He was deep, and so swollen! He parted her muscles and sat there as she flexed and accommodated him. Her chubby legs opened up to better house the prowler, make him feel more at home…

Squinting one eye, Anko looked over to the student who gaped and had already jumped up from her chair to freeze in place as the spectacle occurred. Seeing Chocho's deer-in-the-headlights look reminded Anko of her own innocence way back when. She forged a smile in spite of the situation and said weakly, "I'm… uhn!... sorry you have to see this, Chocho-chan." And then her hefty body began to rock, her body rolling as Akamaru put his loins into motion. Yes, she was sorry that Chocho had to see this… but she was not sorry it was happening. With food as her comfort, she'd not gotten laid in some time. If a dog was willing to fill that void, she wasn't going to complain.

The small, heavy pants of Anko started to evolve to louder, unyielding sounds of stronger sensations. Her quim clutched, holding Akamaru more like a vise than a sheath. The pooch appreciated it and rocked his hips harder to her hot and wet core. Each punch upward made her cringe; her cervix took the hard blows unprotected, the tapered tip nudging persistently at the tiny opening to her womb. "Chocho-chan," grunted out the examiner, "you should… wait outside." Her speech hitched each time the dog's balls swung against her like heavy pendulums.

"Um…" The dark-skinned girl looked to the door, her orange bangs falling across one eye. She could wait until this was over, but then she looked back at Anko-sensei, and she discerned the rapture on her face. Her full cheeks hollowed as her mouth made an oval for rapturous moans to pass through. All this happiness and uncontained pleasure from a dog? Chocho… was intrigued, for she had a secret that Anko-sensei did not know.

"I… I'll stay and watch," she said finally, easing back into her seat to watch Anko be fucked by Kiba's old mutt. "To make sure you're alright." Her hand drifted over one of the biggest of the crumpled rice cakes to take a distracted bite; dinner and a show…

Anko should have insisted, but she usually got off having an audience – like when she insisted Kurenai watch as Asuma fucked her much like Akamaru was now. "Such a sweet girl," she managed to get out before Akamaru's pace quickened, his growling more urgent as he seemed intent on getting his knot inside of her; impossible if that passageway didn't dilate for him.

Reaching out, Anko clutched Chocho's hand for support. "He's very big," she panted to the girl, sweat rolling down her curves, "and very wild." Akamaru leaned over, curling his sternum to her back, possessing her. He made his pace, and she would keep up with him! She felt and smelled his hot, humid breath against the side of her face. Many men made similar noises when taking her from behind.

Chocho, fascinated as Anko reared up, howling in ecstasy as her pussy gushed upon Akamaru, watched without taking another bite. Anko's disheveled clothes eventually lost a breast. Though her hourglass figure may have swelled, her tits remained magnificent; perhaps some droopage, but she was older and fatter. She could take them out in public, and dogs wouldn't be the only one's interested in riding a hog.

_She sounds the same…_ Yes, Chocho had a secret, one that she reflected on while watching Akamaru continue his assault on Anko's overly-stimulated insides. She had learned about sex, sure; it was a ninja academy, and she was a kunoichi. But she'd seen more than just combative ways to employ womanly wiles.

She'd seen her mom in action. Anko needn't be subtle, for Chocho expected that her mom was currently being plowed by someone _other _than her loser father. She'd seen through a crack in the door as Kiba put a collar on her and fucked her from behind while calling her a bitch. All sorts of nameless men – including Omoi at times – went through Karui's door while her daughter spied. Even Inojin's dad went in a few times, and Chocho always remembered how her mom would scream out how much larger he was than anyone else.

And Chocho's knowledge of Konohagakure debauchery did not end in her own home. The Hokage Mansion was another place to find unfaithfulness, though Chocho didn't see it like that. What she saw was Sarada's mom always being lonely; so lonely, in fact, that the Seventh Hokage always had to keep her company with two other clones. And boy, would it be hot in the office! So hot that they all had to take off their clothes! And the Seventh – or his clones – must've always gotten bit by a poisonous snake or something and in the same place, because each time, Sakura would put the Seventh's weenie in her mouth and suck and suck until she got the poison out! Unfortunately, the Hokage wouldn't stand still, and the strange white venom would land over Sarada's mom. Chocho figured it _had_ to be venom, for when the two adults evacuated the room to clean up, Chocho snuck in and tasted some of the leftover residue still on the Hokage's desk, chair or floor, and it had such a sour smell and flavor! Strange that she kept going for more…

Of course, Naruto also played pretend with Sakura when it was hot. They would pretend Sakura was Hokage, wearing the official and sacred hat while Naruto transformed into his twelve-year-old state. And as Hokage, Sakura would give him the same S-Rank mission in an authoritative way: "Eat my pussy until I am satisfied!" And then she'd shove his face between her legs until she screamed.

"Ah!"

A sharp gasp pulled Chocho from her reminiscing, and as she blinked back to reality, she saw the fat woman and the dog shifting against one another. "Ho-hold on," Anko stammered, sounding the meekest Chocho had ever heard before. Anko's hand reached under her extensive gut, and it didn't take a Nara to know that there had been an accidental separation. Akamaru had dislodged Anko's hole, and now both were clumsily trying to amend and connect. But Anko's size and Akamaru's awkward ineptitude were incompatible; Akamaru was better off dismounting and resetting the whole ordeal instead of jabbing blindly as he was.

Chocho was around them before Anko even had to be reduced to asking for assistance, and Chocho gazed almost wondrously at the sight. Truthfully, aside from their age, Anko's rear end wasn't entirely different than her own when she checked herself out in the mirror. Legs were thick, but sturdy; broad, but training still kept them tight. Anko's ass was full and round, and her choice of underwear – while it may have seemed skimpy – really acted as a hooking lure.

But attention rightfully was stolen by her groin, sopping wet and sloppy from the canine's conquest. Her petals had bloomed fully, and her center gaped like an Akimichi's mouth waiting for a snack. Hair the same color of her head crowned the fat mound; interesting that she styled it even within a state of celibacy. Chocho herself had started her fuzzy growth, and while Sarada _hated_ it – such vulgarity! – Chocho would always say, with the hot-pink of her slit, the adding orange was becoming like a bouquet amongst chocolate. And copier second-guesses writing that line, but lets it slide because shit on you then.

And then there was the sausage, the dangling phallus that pointed generally at Anko's snatch, but hadn't proper guidance. Chocho gulped. It _did_ look like a sausage, but red, with skin almost transparent to boast the hardy, stringy veins beneath. The ball had come out of the fleshy sheath, stuck until its size diminished. Comparing it to the Seventh's – as it came out and spat milky poison all over Sarada's mom's sweaty forehead – it was very different: it was longer, thicker, and the shape was more like a long and swollen balloon than a beefy mushroom.

Sakura handled Naruto's with ease, and Chocho just had to try it herself. The taboo of bestiality unknown to her, her fat fingers grabbed the dog's shaft and angled it backward so that it could come to her plump lips.

She heard Anko call out softly to her, but she already committed herself to Akamaru's cock, and slipped its pungent length in. The taste was sour at once, making her face cringe in response, but there was also a favorable flavor; perhaps the remnants of Anko-sensei lingered on him. While it was bitter, Chocho felt drawn to it like the sticky mess Naruto left on his desk; Akimichi quickly grew to acquired tastes, and in no time, she was downing Akamaru to her gullet, gagging and sputtering as Sakura had.

Akamaru wasn't going wild, but his groans were somewhat similar to Naruto's. His hind legs shifted, his claws clicking on the floor as he braced himself. No way for his instincts to react when his dick was bent backwards – a natural occurrence when 'tying the knot' – but Chocho was doing all the work anyway. Used to making a mess when ravenous with hunger, slobber started to overflow from her mouth as she eagerly went at the doggy dick. Her eyes were shut, and she imagined throwing her face back and forth in the Hokage's lap to take the venom out. And she thought of how long Akamaru was too. If she praised Sai's length so much, Karui would _love_ Akamaru…

"Chocho-chan!" gasped Anko, now looking back and watching her favorite student blow the old mongrel. A woman of decency would end this now! Anko was no such woman, and watching the depravity only made her wetter until her fingers found her clit to rub it. She rubbed that swollen nub, and then stuck two fingers up her hole, and the while moaning. "Put it back in," she finally implored, spreading her lips in offering of Akamaru's girth.

The sharing of food was sacred to her clan, so Chocho obliged with reluctance but also haste. She wanted to watch. She felt so giddy! It was like sitting down at a banquet, but she had no hunger! Her stomach was full of butterflies!

The slobber-slick schlong popped out of her mouth, and she headed him in the right direction. She eased the tip to the hole, and the next moment, Akamaru surged forward and stuck himself. He would not be dislodged again. With that single, sure, powerful thrust, he crammed himself in, and Anko's cervix was breeched to painfully-orgasmic effect. She shrieked from the mixture of sensation, her pitch bringing the window panes to shudder. Even Akamaru winced, but he was satisfied; his knot embedded, his cock seated in the womb. Naught left to do but tie the knot, which was quite a chore for him; kicking a leg over her haunches to face away.

Chocho stared into the red dog's eyes, recognizing the sedation of release as he gave a final, drawn-out moan. In response behind him, Anko – panting and shaking from the thorough strike – whined. Liquid heat had started to fill her insides, sloshing around in a cloud of white that topped her off with tadpoles. So much that her uterus overflowed, and the knot did its job at damming up her hole, refusing the backwash. Yes, every bit of his essence would stay inside of her until the bitch was certain to conceive.

Anko relished the relief, and while his seed scorched every bit of her insides, her stomach rumbled. "Oooh…" She wagged her backside, but Akamaru's knot did not budge. Well, she didn't mind. But it did seem like she would be there a while. And the desk was still full of food. Looking back at Chocho, she sang, "Chocho-chan, would you like to help me clear the desk?" Already, she stuffed a dumpling down her throat.

Chocho, damp between the legs, only nodded in agreement. The two ate in near-awkward silence – but for the sounds of pleasure, either from eating or Akamaru's cock shifting – until Chocho discovered another curious pill within a dumpling.

Discretely, she pocketed it…

ccc **Meanwhile, a few weeks later on Karui's birthday **ccc

Karui was alone at home, washing the dishes after her latest guests took their leave. The dishes in question had to be cleaned of semen, as her guests insisted that her bowl of ramen would go best with their semen. She made a show of drinking every last drop of the soup before her satisfied guests retired home.

She hadn't expected the front door to be opened so abruptly and her daughter to call out " Mom! I'm home! And I brought you a birthday present!"

Curiosity stole the slutty mother from her duties to see just what her precious daughter had in store for her. But at the door, sitting like a lump next to Chocho, Akamaru yawned and scratched at his ear. Yet Chocho presented him with a "Ta-da! Happy birthday, Ma!"

Karui huffed and put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Really, Chocho? What do I need that filthy old mutt for? Take it back to Kiba or I will!" _And get fucked in my ass for my trouble!_

But Chocho just smirked and held a tiny something out to Akamaru that was sniff and then licked. In a trice, hackles bristled and body tightened! Akamaru had turned to… Redamaru! It took just the slightest squeeze from Chocho's hand for his erection to spring forth. And setting his slanted eyes on Karui, the horny dog lunged for her dress!

ccc


End file.
